The Wingman
The Wingman, who is an original CAW is currently signed to the online federations OWF (Online Wrestling Federation), YUW (Youtube Ultimate Wrestling) and YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). OCW/OWF (2011-present) Debut and Rockstars The Wingman made his OCW debut at "OCW Returns" in a tag team match, teaming with Joe Angelo in a losing effort. He would then form a tag team with Angelo called Rockstars. He and Joe Angelo would challenge for the Tag Team Championships at Extreme Rules but they failed to capture the belts. At TLC, the two beat champions Sumaritin and Spiker C in a ladder match. The Wingman entered the Royal Rumble Match but did not win; his partner Joe Angelo, did. At Elimination Chamber, Wingman approached Joe and questioned him if Rockstars was going to still be around if Joe won the ti tles. Later that night, the two lost the championships to The Syndicate (Greg Savior and Omega ). At Wrestlemania, he teamed with Akira in a winning effort over Sumaritin and Spiker C. Singles Competition After Joe Angelo became World Heavyweight Champion, Wingman returned to singles action in the Championship Scramble match, but lost. The OCW Universe voted him to face Greg Savior for the Intercontinental Championship at Cyber Vengeance but he lost. Wingman's woes would continue when he teamed with DJ Hero and Caesar Dan in a losing effort to the Ascension at Survivor Series. At Smackdown, he snapped his losing streak by deafeating Pletcher and Danny Blade with Dan. He competed in the Money in the Bank ladder match but lost to Pletcher. On the second episode of OCW Nitro, Wingman fought Caesar Dan in the first round of the World Championship #1 contender tournament and won. He faced Greg Savior in the second round, but lost. OWF After OCW's demise, Wingman signed on with OWF (Online Wrestling Federation) He teamed with JZ on the first epsiode in a losing effort to Joe Angelo and Shadow. Return; Nick Shadows Wingman returned to OCW when it re-launched under the name Nick Shadows, although it wasn't known to the audience that he had changed his name. He won a four way match at OCW Comeback Night 1 against Brink, Skull Kid and Yanick to earn a spot in the World Title ladder match which was won by Angelo Odyssey. Odyssey then dropped the title after his sudden release. Shadows competed against Hollywood, Mario Sanchez and Joe Angelo is a 4 way Steel Cage match to determine a new World Champion which was won by Joe Angelo. Shadows would appear in the Royal Rumble special, losing the match. His next match came against Hollywood where he won. He would then compete in a 4 way against Jake Hawl, Hollywood and Gonzalez for a spot in the OCW title match, ultimately won by Hawl. Wingman would then go on a winning streak defeating JT White and Greg Savior. He then competed against Archangel in a US title qualifying match but lost. He then started a feud with Alieus, costing Alieus the OCW Title. The two met at OCW Revolution where Shadows lost. Face Turn; MITB Winner Shadows would turn face at OCW Extreme Rules on the pre-show. After he lost a battle royal to MCL, Cam Jones attacked MCL and Shadows ran down for the save. Shadows would then go on to win the 2nd Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Shadows dropped the briefcase to Alieus at OCW Royal Rumble. Shadows would enter the Demolition Series. He would defeat Tony Rogers in the first round of the tournament. He was eliminated in the second round by Jonathan Morgan. At the OCW 200 Sub Special, Shadows stopped a cash-in attempt by Alieus on Angel, to be attacked by Straight Code Star, who revealed to the world that Nick was The Wingman. The two are set to face off at OCW WrestleMania 1. YUW (2013-present) Debut; heel turn and feud with Mario Sanchez It was reported that The Wingman had signed a contract with the promotion. The Wingman made his YUW debut at RAW Post WrestleMania Special on a backstage segment with Nathan Withers. He faced Withers at Extreme Rules and won. He then interferred in the World Title match, costing Amazing Troy the match, making him tweener in the process. He faced Troy at Money in the Bank but lost. ELW (2014-present) It was reported that The Wingman had signed a contract with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). The Wingman made his ELW debut atRAW Danger Zone #3 attacking Straight Code Star with a lead pipe after leaving the ring. YFW (2014-present) It was reported that The Wingman had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). When he will debut is unknown. Championships & Accomplishments OCW *OCW Tag Team Champions - 1x with Joe Angelo *2018 Mr. Money In The Bank YUW: *YUW Intercontinental Champion - 1x *YUW Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with Straight Code Star